The Pirate
by N-AngelFire
Summary: edited He was the most amazing person I had ever saw. There was a connection between us, I could feel it. And it was all thanks to my birthday visit to the cheesy pirate-themed restaraunt. Drink up me hearties yo-ho. SasuHina AU. Summary sucks.
1. At the Pirate Restaraunt

Hi this idea just popped up one day when I was thinking about pirates, The Fresh Prince of Belair, and themed restaraunts

Hey, sorry I made a mistake when putting the document in. Instead of putting The Pirate.doc I put The Good Life.doc

Oh yeah, to all of you flamers who obviously have no lives (unlike me who spent my weekend partying like a rock star): next time you want to flame me, at least grow a spine and log in. How dumb are you? That's a rhetorical question don't answer it. Morons.

To my regular and kick ass reviewers, I love you guys. Just thought I'd say that. Especially to my friend Mari.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AU. Hinata's POV Slightly OOC

-

-

When my best friend Sakura said that she had a birthday surprise for me, I was almost certain that she was talking about concert tickets, or a new book, or even new strings for my acoustic guitar. Therefore, it stands to reason that I was somewhat surprised when she pulled her Red Volvo (she's a rich kid) in front of the restaurant.

My first words were "You have got to be kidding me."

One look at her earnest green eyes and I knew that tonight was going to be hell. This had to be a practical joke. Why else would she bring me to a place like this?

The bright lights, the cheesy music, the robot parrot…. It had to be a joke.

"Nope!" Sakura's grin grew even more "Happy Birthday Hinata!"

My eye twitched. Twice. "Sakura…" I groaned "Why are you taking me here?"

"For obvious reasons."

"What obvious reasons?"

She dramatically flipped her short pink hair back as she scoffed at me. I recognized the gleam in her eyes and could almost mouth the words that were about to come out. "Hot guys in pirate costumes. Who could pass that up?"

I blushed lightly. She had a point…almost. I still didn't want to go to this Pirate Themed Restaurant that looked like a little kid's wonderland. All they needed was a guy in some giant parrot costume. I caught sight of something large and green. Too late.

Sakura noticed my discomfort and smiled pleadingly "Please? For me?"

"I thought this was MY birthday…" I mumbled.

"Oh! Right! Um, for me since it's your birthday present and I wasted money getting reservations?"

"This place has reservations?" I asked doubtfully.

"Stop being so cynical! You used to be so cute back when you were twelve!"

"Well that was four years ago. Things change." I folded my arm and glared out the window, which proved to be useless since it was kinda dark outside. I glanced back at my best friend whose eyes suddenly got large, watery, and pitiful. Her lower lip trembled as she put her famous puppy dog look into full use.

I glared. "Fine! Just stop with the face!" I hate to admit it, but I have a major soft spot for all things cute and cuddly. I clenched my fists in order to prevent myself from suddenly glomping her. That would take a long time explaining.

"YAY!" She kicked the door open, making me wince. Her constant abuse of her resources always left me feeling nervous. It was no lie that she was tons richer than me, especially since my Dad kicked me out of the house and all for 'disgracing the Hyuga name'. Well who needs him anyway?

I took a deep breath. Today was MY day. I wasn't going to worry about my Dad, or the rest of the stupid clan. It's 2008. Who calls themselves a clan anymore? With their tough rules, they sound more like a cult than anything else. I'm glad that my cousin and I were born different. Well…besides the freaky gray eyes and stuff.

I was inside the doorway before I knew it. I wondered if Sakura had a secret power or something.

My train of thought suddenly switched tracks as I caught sight of the awful paint job. The walls were painted to resemble the ocean. There was several 'authentic' pirate junk hung up on the wall such as hats, maps, wheel's, flags with Jolly Roger's, boots, etc. It was horrifying. It was almost worst than the time I went to the circus and a clown approached me. I think I screamed for two whole minutes. The embarrassing thing was that I was 14 then.

Don't laugh.

Clowns are evil.

A pimply, tired teenage boy in full pirate getup approached us. "AVAST!" he yelled, scaring the crap out of me and causing his fake eye patch to slip. He quickly followed up with a "YE SCURVY DOGS!" and brandished a plastic sword under our noses.

I glared at Sakura.

So it begins.

-

-

One thing you should know about me is that I am very self conscious. I blush easily and always care what others think about me, despite my friend's comforting advice. Therefore, it would stand to reason that I'd feel embarrassed.

Seriously! Sakura and I were the only 'willing' teenagers. I felt ridiculous. Sakura was wearing a light lavender halter top, black shorts, and strappy (is that even a word?) high heels that made her look incredibly sexy. Me, I was wearing a fluffy white peasant top, light blue jeans with a sequined butterfly on the side, and my favorite sneakers. The difference between us two was so obvious it was painful. I couldn't help but feel…well somewhat insignificant compared to her. To top it all off we were seated in a booth decorated to look like a lifeboat.

Wow, I feel so grownup.

Not.

To make things worse I could hear cheesy 1600's pirate music playing on the jukebox.

I glanced down at my menu which was made to look like some ancient treasure map. I scanned through until I reached the 'Booty' section. I then decided that I did not want any seafood. I thanked my lucky stars that they served burgers and prepared to order the largest one on the menu, assuming our waiter hadn't forgotten about us.

I turned to Sakura "Where is our waiter?"

She shrugged "I don't know, but he/she is seriously pissing me off! We've been here for five minutes now! I'm thirsty!"

I smiled. She could get real bratty when she's hungry. I reached inside my purse and pulled out a snack-sized Snickers bar. "You want it?"

The look on her face betrayed her before her voice could. "Please?"

I laughed and tossed it to her. My aim sucks but she has excellent reflexes. Well it's somewhat of a necessity, you know with her being the captain of the volleyball team and all…

A throat cleared.

We both turned in unison.

My jaw dropped. I literally saw stars in Sakura's eyes, although I'm sure my expression wasn't much different.

Three words.

He.

Was.

Gorgeous.

Period.

Wait, is that four words? I stink at math.

"I think I died and went to heaven." Sakura murmured dreamily, her eyes shining extra bright under the fake lantern that suspended above the middle of the table. That stupid lantern was a death trap. I've been here for fifteen minutes and already hit my head on it like twice.

Back to the subject at hand.

He was amazing. His midnight hair was somewhat mussed, I guess it was to complete the look. Long dark locks framed his face making him look roguish and like an angel all at once. His skin was a similar shade to mine, only with a little more color to it. His chin, his ears, his nose, everything was perfect down to the muscles that were painfully obvious due to his thin white top.

He was dressed accordingly, a fluffy white pirate shirt, a red sash hanging off his hips at a jaunty angle, black pants, boots, a gold hoop earring, a sheathed sword hung near the sash making him look even more dangerous.

Onyx eyes (how cliché) stared at us impatiently, nearly making my best friend swoon.

Okay let me back up a little! Ever since two years ago I sorta had something of a pirate fetish, which might explain why Sakura brought me here today. I swore that I grew out of it but just seeing him made me love pirates even more.

Hoist the mainsails!

Okay that sounded kind of stupid.

"Arrgh…" he grumbled half heartedly. I felt myself flush. Not again! I thought that I grew out of blushing too! Something about his voice was so… wow. "Welcome to Captain Pete's where we sell the best grub on the seven seas. Me name be first mate Sasuke and I'll be afixin' ya with something to eat. Would ye like a little rum to whet yer whistle while the cook prepare's ye a meal?"

Sakura, being as gorgeous as she was, has always been the center of almost every boy's attention. Standing right beside her, I look very much plain. She's like a ray of sunshine. Instead of being humble about her looks she uses them to her advantage. It's almost amusing watching boy's turn to putty in her capable hands. I watched as she prepared to put the charm on the disgruntled boy.

First she gave her most charming smile. I grimaced inwardly. I secretly wished that he would somehow prove immune to her superpowers. I hated to sound selfish, but I just didn't want him to fall for her too.

I glanced up at him to see that he was very much immune to her. He cocked an eyebrow (very sexily I might add) and stared back at her as if to say 'that's it?'

I could've sung the Hallelujah Chorus.

Sakura seemed somewhat surprised but pressed on "Hi, my name's Sakura." She said in that very familiar tone "I love your outfit. It's so…becoming."

Since when did she use words like becoming? The only thing that he was becoming was irritated. I could tell by the flash of annoyance in his dark eyes. Great, I was starting to read his moods.

"Hn."

She blinked. I don't think that's part of the Pirate Vocabulary.

"U-um…" I winced at my helpless stuttering. It used to be so much worse, but now I can talk to everyone but good looking guys. "I-I'd like a root beer."

The boy, Sasuke, seemed somewhat relieved as he jotted it down. Sakura shot me a death glare. I bit my lip and shrunk back.

She leaned forward so that he could get a good… um view… of well… you know… "I'll have a diet Pepsi. Easy on the ice." She practically purred.

"Hn."

Once again, another amazing silence.

"I'll be back." He grumbled as he quickly turned and made a somewhat hasty yet dignified retreat. Judging by his behavior I could tell that this wasn't the first time something like this happened. I bet that girls hit on him every day.

Sakura smiled as she kept her gaze fixated downward. Well not straight down, more like at an angle. Mainly at Sasuke's butt. Yes my friend is somewhat perverted. I flushed at her lack of well… shame.

"I am definitely digging that booty."

I bit back a laugh at the use of her pirate lingo. Sometimes she says stuff like that that leaves me rolling on the floor.

The cheesy song in the background switched to a recording of some men with bad pirate accents singing. I winced. Could this get any lamer? I mean, despite the fact that my love for pirates has rekindled, I was still horrified at the way Captain Pete's made it something akin to Chuck E. Cheese's.

That mouse is evil.

Speaking of things evil Sasuke returned, making me relax slightly. Sakura and I had been waiting in a somewhat awkward silence as she formulated a plot to get Sasuke to fall in love with her. Was I selfish to hope that he didn't?

"Your drinks." He said so softly it was hard to hear him.

Sakura reached over to relieve him of a drink, making sure that her hand brushed his. Instead of breaking the contact she let her finger slowly rub his. My eyebrows raised as he stiffened and quickly placed the drink down.

The look on Sakura's face was priceless.

I did something completely out of character.

I burst out laughing.

Not the normal 'tee hee' laughs, but a full laugh. A laugh that I had thought disappeared.

I don't even know what was so funny. I think it had something to do with the fact that until now, every boy has loved her. When I was about thirteen I fell in love with a blonde boy named Naruto. Naruto, instead of returning my somewhat shy affections, turned around and fell in love with my best friend. Let's say that didn't settle too well with me

It felt good laughing like this. I loved knowing that this boy, Sasuke, didn't like her at all. I clutched my stomach as I tipped to the side, laughing so hard that it hurt.

Sakura looked angry, which was pretty normal since she gets made fast. I'm not really scared of her. We're too close for anything bad to happen. "What's so funny?" she half hissed, her face the picture of death.

Sasuke stared at me in a curious and somewhat amused fashion. Well if I can't attract boys, the least I can do is amuse them. Not that way you sick minded individuals.

"Sakura…" I gasped, still laughing, "you hit on him!"

I fell over; cackling like that was the funniest thing on earth.

"Yeah? And?" she huffed, obviously insulted.

I pointed at Sasuke like I was a five year old, still laughing. "HE'S DRESSED LIKE A FREAKIN PIRATE!"

She flushed angrily, probably planning ways to kill me. "So?"

It was getting pretty hard to breath "You got rejected by a pirate!"

I bit my lip as her pointy heel hit my poor ankle. That was gonna leave a mark. "Stop laughing." She hissed vehemently. Sakura quickly turned from evil mode to charming. She smiled up at Sasuke who looked more amused than ever. The corner of his lip quirked up faintly.

"Thanks, I think we're ready to order." She fluttered her eyelashes which caused me to burst into giggles.

-

-

Sakura was death glaring me.

I was chewing my burger.

A little kid in a too-large pirate hat ran by waving a sword. I winced as he ran straight into a wall.

"Sorry?" I offered weakly, hoping to break the silence. One thing about Sakura is that she is never silent. She always is talking about something, and if she isn't talking she's texting.

She glared but a little weaker this time.

"C-come on Saki." I said, using her childhood nickname "You have to admit, it was kinda funny. Now you can tell people on your blog that you got rejected by a pirate."

She bit even harder into her catfish, but her eyes flashed in amusement. I knew that I had her there. She gets mad easy but only stays mad when you really do something to hurt her. In addition, I was her best friend and apparently 'utterly adorable'. I rolled my eyes. As if.

I placed my burger down and stared at her with as much conviction as I could muster up. "Look, if you forgive me I'll hook you up with Neji,"

Her eyes lit up. Bingo. "Fine." She grumbled, trying to sound mad but miserably failing.

I smiled and quickly gulped down the rest of my burger. I looked around the restaurant, catching sight of a couple members of the staff as they drifted by in their pirate costumes, looking ridiculously out of place. I had to admit it; Sasuke was the only one who could pull it off. Speaking of the devil…

"Would ye like some dessert?" he deadpanned, not even putting forth the effort to get a proper Pirate Accent.

I gave a small laugh and quickly turned away in embarrassment as his eyes locked with mine.

"Actually…" Sakura began with a wicked grin on her face. I gulped. I recognized that face. That was the face that she made whenever she tricked someone. The face that she made before she utterly humiliated Kin in front of the whole school. This was the same face she made before she snuck out of the house, leaving me to act as the grown up and stay home alone. It was her mischievous face and I wasn't liking it one bit. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

Sasuke stiffened once more "What kind of favor?"

"Well…" she drew the word out as her eyes met mine. She was about to do something and I was powerless to stop her "Today is Hina's birthday."

I gaped in horror. She wouldn't!

"I was wondering if you could do a little…something for her. Some cake, a song or something like that." Her words were casual but the laughter in her eyes was not. She was getting revenge! NO!

Sasuke paused to consider it. He visibly relaxed as he realized that this was a fairly normal request. "It depends on her age. How old are you?"

I blinked.

"Huh?" Sakura and I said in unison.

"For children six and under we have a balloonist make a balloon parrot for them." He said dully, obviously wishing that he were somewhere else "Children seven through fourteen get a sword and a cake. Anyone older gets just a cake. Unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked, dreading this moment. I was getting a bad feeling about this. Every instinct screamed to run.

He shrugged as if he knew the idea were ridiculous. "Unless it's a special occasion. Then that changes everything."

"Today's her sixteenth birthday!" Sakura chirped before I could stop her. I banged my forehead on the table. I swear I saw Sasuke smirk at my reaction, but maybe that was a trick with the lighting. He was probably wishing that he were off the clock and as far away from these psycho teenage girls as possible.

"Sweet sixteen?" He mused, there was definite amusement in his voice, as though he were in a private joke or something. How could my sixteen birthday be amusing? This was the turning point of my teenage years! "In that case you get an extra special surprise."

"Extra special?" Sakura and I said in unison again.

Jinx!

Not.

Sasuke folded his arms as he leaned his weight towards his left foot. Everything that he did was just plain hot. I know I sound like a hormonal teenage girl but that's only because I AM ONE! Well… not really hormonal, but I am a teenager and subject to such thoughts. One thing I would never do was bother him. He probably gets enough female attention without me making his life worse.

"You get to perform in a skit."

"Great!" Sakura crowed, "Hina is an awesome actress!"

I glared. What she said was true, well mostly. I don't think I'm all that awesome but it's true that I love acting, almost more than I love music. Okay I sound like a typical whiny girl but I really do love music and acting. They're my passion along with all things cute and cuddly. I don't like kids too much. I've had too many outfits ruined by their random barfing.

"Really?" Sasuke looked somewhat interested "Would you like to…"

"No!" I cried.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled above me, totally drowning my weak voice out.

I mentally cursed her and her powerful lungs.

Sasuke nodded "Okay. It's a basic skit. Just some guy trying to kidnap you, he'll probably carry you up to the stage." He paused to point, showing a rickety and very pirate-oriented stage. "From there the 'hero' will come and challenge him to a duel. They'll fight, you'll scream in the background, the hero wins, we're all happy. Easy enough?"

NO! It's not easy enough! I don't want to play in this dumb skit! I just want to go home to the comfort of my small apartment and my… wow my life really is boring. Somehow in the midst of all my meaningless thinking I managed to nod.

He raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by my sudden burst of courage. There must've been something in the Root beer. I eyed said drink suspiciously. It was kind of cool how they had it in one of those old giant coffee mug thingy's that pirates used back in the day at taverns. I almost wanted to take it home with me. Emphasis on almost.

"Good. I'll tell Ken. He'll come by to kidnap you at any minute. Make sure your foods on the side and that you're not drinking anything. Things can get a little messy." He warned as he cleared a couple of the spare plates.

I nodded again. It must be something about his eyes that has me agreeing to everything he says. There's no other logical explanation.

Once he left Sakura turned to me and grinned triumphantly. "Have fun." She said with a snide laugh. Oh she was so going down.

I sighed and propped my elbow up onto the table as I awaited my kidnapper. I just wanted to get this over with.

-

-

"AVAST!" a deep, strong voice bellowed beside my ear, causing me to shoot up five feet into the air. "I'VE COME TO KIDNAP THE PRINCESS!"

Congratulations captain obvious. I looked up to say something sarcastic but instantly froze. The man was HUGE! I mean he must've been a good seven feet. To top it all off he was very burly, and hairy, kinda like a real pirate. He almost had me fooled for a second there. His hair was dark brown and curly, the same shade as his obviously fake beard.

With grand flourish, he bent over and scooped me up in his arms. I couldn't hold back a very mouse-like squeak. He lifted me up like it was nothing! Suddenly I didn't feel to sure about this whole thing. I found myself missing the impedimenta of the twenty first century.

My kidnapper took long, dramatic steps toward the stage which was designed to look like a pirate ship. I dimly noted that the entire restaurant was now watching us. In the background I could hear dramatic music. Oh great.

"Play along." My kidnapper, Ken whispered.

"Help!" I cried somewhat lamely.

"Sasuke said you were an awesome actress or something, you can do much better than that!"

I blushed. Sasuke told him that? I certainly didn't want to let him down. Closing my eyes briefly to concentrate, I gave my best stage scream. I felt Ken chuckle and knew that I did the right thing.

"Keep on kid!" he whispered encouragingly "You're doing great!"

"Help! Someone save me!" I cried, beating on his back with my fists and flailing my legs "Somebody, please!"

There were a few chuckles all around at my performance. I found myself grinning and quickly hid said grin as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"The vixen bit me!" Ken cried, even though I didn't. Still it covered my sudden… um cuddling of the pirate.

We were on the stage and just as I wondered who the hero was, Sasuke approached. I blinked uneasily at him before remembering to act. "Help me!" I cried pleadingly "Please!"

Sasuke eyed me with approval before masking everything with his stone cold glare. "Release her." He growled. "Wow was he good or what?"

"Arrgghh!" Ken rumbled, "What's this? A pewee pirate comes to play with the big boys! Leave, afore I make you walk the plank!"

I hated to admit it, but Ken had an awesome pirate accent. It was one of those accents that you only found in really good movies or in video games. So what if I have a few pirate video games? It's not like I have a life.

"Leave her, lest I cut you to ribbons!" Sasuke whipped out an impressive looking (plastic) sword. Wow, his acting was really good. I wondered if he took classes. Maybe he's even played in a movie. I mean he was really good! Not to mention hot. (ahem) Back to the story…

"Please save me!"

He turned and did something unexpected.

He winked.

AT ME!!

I could die happy.

"Big words for such a small man!" Ken rumbled, even though Sasuke is anything but small. Have you seen his muscles? Oh god am I an annoying fan girl or what? It's not like I'm boy obsessed, it's just that Sasuke is the very picture of male perfection.

I blinked. He was perfect and I was just… ordinary. Still, I'll have fun acting while I can. I'll probably never see him again anyway.

I gave a small scream as Sasuke suddenly lunged. Ken parried gracefully and soon the two were caught up in a flurry of ducks, dodges, and attacks. The movements were so quick and graceful that I couldn't help but feel out of place. They both had to have received lessons. They were amazing.

Ken's style was similar to a bear. Somewhat clumsy but lethal, while Sasuke was like a panther, quick and dangerous. My jaw hit the ground.

The fight went on for a few minutes while I sat there like a sack of potatoes, occasionally giving a small scream at the right moments.

La, la, la…

Ken clutched his heart dramatically as Sasuke 'skewered' him. "NO! It can't be!"

Sasuke smirked triumphantly and twirled his sword a little before sheathing it. For a minute there I could really believe that he was a pirate. He was amazing. Judging by the looks on the faces of every female in the restaurant, I guessed they were thinking the same thing.

He turned to me and gave a small smile. I swear my heart nearly gave out. I returned it, a little more shyly now. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he was approaching me. I hid my nervousness by lightly clutching my jeans and looking at my shoes.

I looked up and gasped.

He was right in front of me!

He ducked his head slightly so that the difference in our heights wasn't so obvious. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice sounding soft even though I knew he projected it so that most of the restaurant could hear.

I nodded, still too shocked by his sudden nearness. "Um thanks…"

His smile softened "Happy Birthday Hina."

Oh.

My.

God.

He called me Hina!

Well probably because he doesn't know my real name, but just hearing him say it made it sound all the more beautiful!

The crowd burst into applause and cheers. I knew I should've turned but something about his gaze kept me locked on him. His eyes were so dark. So beautiful… so mysterious…

"Are you alright?" He asked again, this time sounding more concerned about my current mental state.

"Yes!" I cried suddenly, scaring him a little "It's just… um… thank you."

Then I did something totally out of character.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

-insert girly squeal here-

What? I am a girl!

Sasuke looked surprised but not appalled as I thought he would. Maybe it was the lighting but I could swear his cheeks turned a little pink.

I smiled one more time before lightly walking back to my seat. My grin grew as I caught sight of Sakura's dropped jaw.

It then hit me.

I kissed him.

My face burst into flame.

Oh crap how was I going to explain it to Sakura? Her expression changed from shock to murder. I doubted that I'd go home alive again.

Why, oh why did I do it? I mentally kicked myself again and again.

On instinct I turned around to look at him. His smoldering eyes were locked on mine. I blushed and turned around.

He really does have pretty eyes.

That still doesn't explain why I did it. I slid into the booth and kept my eyes fixed on the ancient table. Sakura was probably too shocked to interrogate me now. I wondered if I'd ever see him again…

I wondered how I'd explain it.

He came up to our table.

Sakura passed him the bill, too shocked to flirt. His eyes met with mine and I turned the other way quickly, trying to hide my embarrassment and possible infatuation.

"Thank you." He said softly "Come back soon."

When I glanced up I found that he was looking at me, his gaze intense.

Suddenly the whole world seemed like a beautiful place. I found myself appreciating the glories of the earth. I even felt like hugging a couple of children. I could feel my heart leap and take wings, beating erratically as I soared.

I think I'm in love.

I blame the root beer.

-

-

el fin

There you have it folks, my half-baked attempt to apologize for not updating lately. Maybe I should turn it into a twoshot/threeshot? You know, with them meeting up again, not necessarily at the restaurant. Let me know what you think, k?

Oh I have sad news. I think I've grown out of anime/manga. I walked by that section of my bookstore and felt no interest, even when I as reading Naruto or Fruits Basket! My new love is Twilight and trying to finish and publish my book. I even feel apathetic about fanfiction. I might quit. –cries-

Anybody want pizza?

Review or else!!


	2. At the music store

Hello darlings, it's me again

Hello darlings, it's me again. I decided to go ahead and make this a two shot. I like Hinata this way and was delighted to know that you did too. I know, I haven't written in ages. Would you believe me if I told you that life just got really difficult? Oh well… I didn't ask you to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this current storyline and a freakish obsession over Sasuke. I can't even watch the stupid fillers/movies anymore because he's not there. **

**-**

**-**

For the rest of that summer, all I saw was Sasuke.

Yeah right, I wish.

What I really saw were people who I thought were Sasuke. Believe me, that lead to a lot of embarrassing incidents.

I did get a lot of productive things done. I got myself a new job at a local music store. It was really cool because I got to talk with people who shared similar passions, create new mix CD's to play over the radio, look sophisticated, and best of all it was right beside a cookie shop. I was in heaven. Oh yeah, I also got a really nice employee discount which I used to buy new sheet music.

Every now and then Sakura, Shikamaru, or Tenten would stop by to see how I was doing. I love the employee uniform. I'm supposed to wear black jeans, dark colored sneakers, and a T-shirt with the store's logo. I was allowed to wear my hair whatever way I wanted, so I always stayed comfortable.

Despite my more than satisfactory job, and my argument with my Father I was not happy. I was pretty pissed. This city is only so big, how could I not 'accidentally' run into him?

Sakura suggested just going back to the restaurant.

Yeah right.

I'd look like a stalker then.

No comment.

Neji and Sakura never did hook up, although they flirted with the idea. Honestly, their whole 'love game' was sickening enough.

I finally moved out of my apartment and into a decent sized dorm at our Academy. I share it with a strange girl named Temari who really isn't that bad.

I was stepping out of my dorm one afternoon when I ran into Naruto.

Literally.

I stumbled back, my vision filled with stars and dancing cows.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT HINA?" he bellowed from way above me. Apparently he had knocked me over. Great, just great.

"I think so." My voice came out unsteady. All I wanted to do was just lie there and maybe take a nap, but noooo he just had to pull me up. I'm not a doctor, but I know you should treat head-injury patients with a certain level of gentleness.

"HINATA? SPEAK TO ME!" he yelled as he shook my shoulder and effectively rattled my non-existent brain.

I shoved him "Get off me!"

He blinked and gave me that puppy dog stare of his, you know the one where his big blue eyes get large and watery, and his lower lip trembles slightly. "I was just trying to help…"

Despite my total lack of a crush on him, I blushed anyway. I couldn't help it. He looked so cute! "It's okay." I said after a few moments of struggling with my sudden urge to hug him "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… well maybe I shouldn't…" his voice trailed off in disappointment.

"Shouldn't what?" Now I was curious. I'm not a really nosy person, but once you get my curiosity stirred I'm not satisfied until I find out.

Naruto gave me a weak smile accompanied by an equally weak shrug. What's with him? "I was going to ask you if you wanted to…well…" he blushed. Now I was worried. Naruto has no shame which equals him never blushing. Why would he, of all people be blushing? I didn't realize that while I was analyzing his blush that I was frowning, causing him to take a step back.

"No wait!" I grabbed his arm "I was thinking. What is it?"

He looked relieved that I was not…. Um… what was I doing? "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to see a movie this weekend."

"I always want to see a movie." I said stupidly. I blame my head injury. Sometimes I can be even denser than he is.

"I meant with me." He added, his blush magnifying.

That caught me off guard. Naruto was asking me out? After years of pining for him? After spending almost every day of my life dreaming about how he and I would get married, have a romantic honeymoon, buy a large house, have fifteen children, and spend the rest of our years together and eventually die and have our graves put side by side?

Shut up.

"Wait, what?" I shook my head, a dumb idea since it began spinning again. I leaned against the wall for support and scanned his face for any dishonesty. All I saw was nervousness. I really felt bad. If he had have asked a couple months earlier, I would've literally dived on the idea. Now… well… my mind was on other things… mainly Sasuke.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked point blank. He seemed to have gathered more of his courage during the time it took for me to make up my mind.

"Naruto…" I said softly, my voice breaking slightly. I didn't want to break his heart, or disappoint him. Still, I couldn't imagine myself with him anymore. "I'm sorry. If you asked just a couple months earlier I would've gone out. I've moved on now."

His head lowered. I felt like such a jerk. "Sorry." I whispered as I ran by him, feeling like the worlds biggest meanie.

Okay so my vocabulary isn't impressive.

Sue me.

-

-

"Hinata! HINATA!"

My head snapped up.

Bad idea.

"Ow…." I moaned, rubbing my sore neck. "What?"

My manager, a freaky guy named Kankuro who wasn't that much older than me, glared down at my sorry little self. "Pay attention! We have customers that need taking care of!"

"Yeah, yeah… paint faced freak." I mumbled under my breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Did I mention that he has excellent hearing? Scowling at his turned back I faced the customers. I blinked in surprise "Neji? Hanabi?"

Today was a day full of surprises. First Naruto, now my family. I see Neji almost every day at school, but I haven't seen Hanabi in almost a month. She stood there with her hands on her hips, a playful smirk on her face. She hadn't changed much besides growing an inch or two.

"Hey sis." Her smirk grew.

I threw myself at her and hugged her hard.

I can't help it; I'm an emotional creature.

"I've missed you." I whispered, squeezing her even harder just to show how much I missed her.

"I missed you too sis."

Neji cleared his throat before taking an awkward step back. I grinned at him "Come on!" I said my arms open wide "Give your darling cousin a hug!"

He rolled his eyes "I'd rather kiss a porcupine."

"Ouch!" I clutched my heart dramatically "Neji… I thought you loved me! Was it all a lie? How could you!"

"Stop the dramatics Hina. I thought you wanted to be a music major."

"A girl can change her mind can't she?" I asked in my best southern accent while fluttering my eyelashes.

Hanabi giggled before running off towards the Heavy Metal section. I gaped at her choice in music. Neji, seeing my expression chuckled "What can I say? She's going through that rebellious stage. Today she wanted me to shop for eyeliner."

"Oh god."

"That's what I said."

"HINATA!"

I jumped three feet in the air as my manager yelled into my ear. "WHAT?"

"Why aren't you paying attention to any of your other…who's this?" he asked suggestively as soon as he caught sight of Neji. I followed his glance and had to chew on the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at Neji's disgusted expression.

It was a bad day for Neji to be wearing a pink blouse and blue jeans, courtesy of Hanabi who is a fashion maniac. "My cou-cousin…" I coughed, trying to hide my laughter.

"She's hot." Kankuro whispered, making me snicker even harder.

Neji unleashed his full-powered Hyuuga glare on the poor unsuspecting manager. "I'm a guy." He growled, his unclenching fists showing his urge to punch something.

Kankuro's eyes got wide and he took a step back. "Oh for real? Sorry man… you'd make a hot chick, you know that?"

I quickly turned around to talk to another customer. This conversation would not end out pretty. I spent the next few hours snickering.

-

-

I sighed heavily. Outside looked like hell, if hell were rainy. It was raining harder than I'd ever seen it rain in this city before. The wind was blowing at a rate of about 18 mph and the radio announced a severe thunderstorm with the possibility of nickel sized hail, damaging winds, and possible tornadoes.

Great, just great.

I looked around the store, its sturdy structure would stand well against a storm, but I couldn't say this is exactly where I wanted to spend my afternoon. I was already working one hour overtime and the lack of activity was making me restless. Usually during this time I'd take a walk around the small park just across the street. I could see the gazebo from here and was filled with the powerful desire to go there instead. Anything would beat sitting inside a crowded store, even if it was a music store.

Kankuro, after getting cussed out by Neji (go Neji!), was taking advantage of the elements. He yelled out the storm warnings and invited several people to take shelter here. As soon as they entered the door he'd use a sale's pitch on them.

The store was getting stuffier as more people huddled in for shelter. The wind whipped by with the howl of a lonely wolf. Hey I could be a poet!

Or not.

A tree across the street fell with a heavy thud. A couple people in the store shrieked as it fell, and two guys ran over here from the direction of the park. Kankuro fought against the wind to open the door for them. That was pretty noble on his part.

Behind the two males were a group of three, two males and a female. The female looked strangely familiar…

"Sakura!" I cried out, delighted to see her. I thought I was going to lose my mind in the store which was growing more crowded by the second. It was the only sturdy structure within a couple hundred feet, unless you wanted to be in an aluminum building of course.

"Hina!" she shoved past several people to hug me, I laughed.

One of the two guys who had came in before her group jerked his head up sharply and turned in our direction, but I was too preoccupied to take note of that. I let go of my best friend "So what are you doing here?"

"Correction." She said, waving a finger under my nose "What are WE doing here."

I looked behind her to see Kiba and Naruto. I gulped. He was the last person I wanted to see now but I smiled at them anyway "Kiba!" I hugged my childhood friend. Despite the fact that we attended the same school, our schedules were totally opposite preventing us from seeing each other except for on weekends or lazy days.

He patted the top of my head fondly; over his shoulder I could see that guy from before staring at us intently. Well, I could only guess because he was still hooded and all. "Don't get too excited, there's enough Kiba for everyone!"

Sakura smacked the back of his head sharply. I giggled, "I keep on missing you! How's Akamaru?"

"He's pretty good. He had a cold so he's with Hana right now." I nodded; Hana was his older sister and an excellent veterinarian.

"Tell him I said get well soon."

Sakura nudged my ribs with her elbow, her eyes confused "Aren't you forgetting someone?" she loud whispered, jerking her head in Naruto's direction "I brought him just for you!"

Judging by the glitter in her eye, I guessed she wanted me to be excited. I really should've called and told her instead of facing the music right now. Sucking in my breath I faced the blonde "Hi Naruto..." I said warily.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

Now I really felt like a jerk.

"Uh…"

"Change her mind about what?" Sakura and Kiba asked in unison.

Whoa. Freaky.

"U-um…" I was starting to feel uncomfortable, and it wasn't the crowded store, or the group of nearby people who were obviously listening in on our conversation. That one guy just wouldn't stop staring.

"I asked Hinata out this morning." Naruto said, being his usual brutally honest self "But she said no. So I want to know if she changed her mind."

"SHE SAID WHAT?" Sakura shrieked at the same time that Kiba yelled "YOU DID WHAT?"

I covered my ears. Both of them had abnormally strong lungs. "G-guys quiet down…"

"Why did you say no?" Sakura demanded, shaking my shoulders "I thought you liked him!"

"She likes me?" Naruto asked, his eyes filling with new hope. I couldn't believe it.

"Correction, liked." I said.

"What do you mean?" he and Sakura asked in unison.

I glanced at the group of people who were now just staring at us like we were a television show. "Uh, jinx?" I joked weakly.

"Why didn't you say yes?" my best friend asked, her voice frustrated. She folded her arms tightly, something she always does when she's mad "Haven't you liked him since like sixth grade."

"Liked." I said, reinforcing my previous statement "I moved on now. Besides, I've got better things to do than pine after guys, or date or whatever."

"What could be more important than guys?"

"My education maybe?" I asked sarcastically. Sakura was a great best friend, but she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter. Kiba watched both of us with his jaw unhinged. He obviously hadn't prepared for this soap opera.

"But you and Naruto look so cute together!" she pleaded persistently. She sure had a lot of stubbornness behind that forehead.

I shook my head, my jaw tightening "Then I'm sure he'll look good with another girl."

Understanding dawned on her. She smiled slowly, her arms loosening at her sides "Is it because of… him?"

"Him who?" Kiba and Naruto asked.

"Jinx!" I yelled.

"Shut up Hina."

"Sorry."

"Who?" Naruto said again, his eyes angry. Why did this have to happen now? In the middle of the store, in front of a bunch of people including a creepy guy who wouldn't stop staring? I pleaded that God would just strike me down.

No luck. Maybe the line's busy.

"This guy she met at a restaurant." Sakura said smugly "She was crazy about him."

"At least I didn't flirt like a cheerleader on speed!" I snapped, my cheeks heating up at the attention of other people.

Kiba did a double take "Whoa! Hinata… in love?"

"I never said-!"

"It's love alright." Sakura confirmed.

"Is no-"

"I never thought I'd see the day…" the dog-lover said looking dumbfounded.

"Will everyone just stop talking over my head!"

A loud roll of thunder silenced us immediately. The winds grew stronger causing several people to panic. A lady began crying. Above it all I could hear a noise that could strike fear in anyone's heart.

"HINATA! HINATA!" Kankuro bellowed.

I sighed. Even in the crowd he could still find me. He pushed past a couple people until he was right in front of me, his eyes full of concern. The look was strange on him, especially since he usually looked downright evil.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"You play music right?"

That was a strange question. I glanced at my friends who shrugged; well Naruto was brooding in the corner. "Yeah."

"Play something to calm them down. If they panic, they'll make things worse."

"What?"

Kankuro held my by the shoulders firmly. People sure like grabbing my shoulders these days. They must be really soft or something. "I know you can do it." He said, looking me in the eye "I've heard you sing before, you're really talented. Do it for these people and for the frightened children."

"I didn't now you liked children."

"Just do it!"

I looked around wildly. How was I supposed to? Kankuro pushed me towards the cash register. I stared at him blankly until he motioned towards the guitar leaning behind it. It was a brand new acoustic guitar, freshly tuned and everything. I had played around with it once. I swear I thought I had died and gone to heaven back then. Now I'm pretty sure I went the other way.

"Okay, okay!" I held my hands up defensively "Let me think of a song!"

The idea flashed in me like lightening.

Please pardon my storm analogies.

"Naruto! Naruto! Over here!" I waved my arms looking like one of those stupid marooned people on television.

He was at my side in a second. Shows what crushes can do for you. I blanched at the mere thought "You're a drummer right?"

He nodded.

"There's a pair of drumsticks back there and only a few pieces of a drum set but you'll just have to make do. We're going to do a song to calm people down." I explained, feeling rushed since the worried voices grew stronger "Here's the song…" I whispered it in his ear. He pulled back and gave his biggest grin.

"Awesome, man."

He took a seat near the cash register, leaving me standing there with the guitar in my hand and looking like an idiot. I took a few deep breaths as I seated myself on the edge of the cash register, my legs dangling down comfortably.

I struck a few practice chords, grabbing the attention of almost everyone present. My heart beat grew louder and louder and the feeling of dizzying panic struck me but only briefly.

This sounds like something from a cheesy romance movie, but I swear I heard Sasuke's voice say, "You can do it, Hina."

"You're right." I mumbled.

I began the opening bars and prepared to sing.

I don't practice Santeria

_I ain't got no crystal ball_

_I had a million dollars but I'd_

_I'd spend it all_

I was almost thrown off track as a deep voice joined in with my singing. I looked up and saw it was the hooded guy from earlier. He clapped with the beat, making me smile. My smile turned to a look of shock as his hood slid from his head.

Oh.

My.

God.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke was here! Right here! Looking as gorgeous as ever, clapping and singing along with me. My heart was beating so fast it sounded like a hummingbird's heart. I wanted nothing more than to fling my guitar aside and wrap my arms around him but two things kept me back.

Pride. (Hyuuga pride)

And the fact that several children still looked frightening. Pushing my emotions aside I switched up the chording a little, adding new keys and becoming creative. I was going to give my best performance ever.

_If I could find that heina and that sancho that she'd found_

_Well I'd pop a cap in sancho and I'd slap her down_

Sakura's voice joined in with mine and Sasuke's, along with her clapping. I smiled faintly at my best friend. Kiba quickly joined in along with a teenage girl behind him.

_What I really wanna know,_

_My baby_

_What I really wanna say I can't define_

_Well its love that I need, oh_

_But my soul will have to,_

By now several other people who were familiar with the song joined in heartily, their voices coming almost stronger than mine, but I pushed on. I saw a young girl clap and smiled, it was working. Kankuro was a genius.

A freaky paint-faced genius, but a genius nonetheless.

_Wait till I get back and find heina of my own_

_Daddys gonna love one and all_

_I feel the break,_

_Feel the break,_

_Feel the break _(one kid cheered) _and I got to live it up_

_Oh, yeah huh, well I swear that I_

_What I really wanna know, baby,_

_What I really wanna say I can't define_

_That love make it go,_

_My soul will have to…_

I strummed faster during the guitar solo, Kiba and Sakura whooped loudly making me grin. By now more than half the store people were clapping, swaying, and/or singing along. I scanned the crowd till I found Kankuro's face and I smiled; I would have to hug him later. Despite the fact that the storm still raged on, these people were no longer panicking and instead were just enjoying the music.

"GO HINA!" Sakura punched a triumphant fist into the air, making me chuckle.

I found Sasuke's face again and smiled. He continued clapping but tilted his head to the side and arched his eyebrow, a sexy smirk on his face. I swear I thought I was going to pass out right there.

I was jerked into reality as I realized that the guitar solo was almost over.

_What I really wanna say_

I was almost blown back by the strength of everyone's voices by now. They were really getting into it. So this is how a professional musician feels…

_My baby,_

_What I really wanna say is I've got mine_

_And I'll make it, yes, I'm comin up_

_Tell sanchito that if he knows what is good for him he'd best go run and hide_

_Daddy's got a new .45._

_And I won't think twice to stick that barrel straight down sanchos throat_

_Believe me when I say that I've got something for his punk ass_

I bit back a laugh as I sang. The people who knew the song shouted 'punk ass' rather than singing it. It was really cool.

_What I really wanna know, my baby_

_What I really wanna say is there's just one,_

_Way back,_

_And I'll make it, yea,_

_But my soul will have to wait,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

I strummed the final chords triumphantly. The whole store instantly burst into cheers, applause, cat calls, and whoops. My heart was pounding fast, but in a good way. It was like an adrenaline rush. I had never felt better about my choice in career as I did just then.

I blushed bright red as Sakura lead a chant of "Hina! Hina!"

I felt just like a rock star, and I have to admit… it felt pretty good. It felt even better knowing Sasuke was standing there looking at me with that little smile on his face. Even though I'd only met him once, I knew that there was something special. I could feel it. Tenten always said that I have the best instincts of any of the Hyuuga; I only hope that they're right.

I climbed off the cash register with my blood still full of adrenaline, and approached Sasuke. "So how'd I do?" I asked, yelling to be heard above of the crowd.

"You were awesome." He said, "Although I think I could do better." He added jokingly.

"You play guitar?"

He nodded.

"I guess there's a lot I don't know about you." I admitted sheepishly as the adrenaline slowly wore off and was replaced by an entirely different feeling.

"Same here." he said, "We have plenty of time to learn more. If you're willing." He added, watching my face carefully.

I could get lost in those dark, dark eyes of his. I nodded eagerly, unsure of what to say. I bit my lip and glanced down at my white sneakers which were against the standard dress code. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" his voice was softer now that the voices had eventually died down. They found a new form of entertainment. Us.

"Well… you weren't anywhere that I thought you'd be…" I blushed, feeling and sounding like a stalker. He probably had billions of those already, no need to add me to the fray.

"Neither were you." Sasuke said it so seriously that I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping.

I blinked "You mean you were…"

"Looking for you?" his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He looked so adorable I felt the urge to hug him again. "Yeah I was…"

Must not glomp Sasuke.

I clenched my fists tightly.

He was very perceptive. He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms "Something wrong?"

"Um…" My arms were trembling now. He looked so adorable, looking sexy and yet his cheeks still pink at the same time. I saw Sakura swooning in the background. I couldn't hold it anymore. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him, almost knocking him over.

Sasuke looked baffled, his eyebrows furrowed "What was that all about?" he asked, leaning his head down so that he could see into my eyes clearly. His arms wrapped around me carefully. I noted that we were barely inches apart.

"I couldn't help it."

"I guess I can use the same excuse for this."

Before I could ask one of my brilliant questions he leaned down and kissed me.

Me!

Hinata Hyuuga!

-swoon-

I guess that Saturday wasn't so bad after all. We still had a lot of things to ask each other, and I'm sure he'd be less than thrilled to deal with my stupid Father, but I think we'll hang on anyway. You know why? Because there's a connection. I can feel it. I have a feeling that this will last for a very long time.

Unless some random girl tries to steal him, because then I will show no mercy.

And we both lived happily ever after.

I hope.

I pulled back to look him in the eye and smiled "Drink up me hearties yo-ho."

**End Story**

-

-

**I'm not sure if it was as good as the previous chapter, but I've had that Santeria scene playing in my mind for some time, I just had no idea which story of mine to introduce it in. Since I'm going to stop writing fanfiction soon I figured I'd write it in a story I have already. Don't worry; I'm not stopping that soon. First I'm going to finish my current stories. The Good Life will take a while so while I'm writing it I'm going to write a SasuHina whose summary I will introduce later, so do keep an eye out for it. This time it's going to be a long one!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
